


Evil Mastermind

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Dangers in the Coach House [5]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Book 1: Rivers of London, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: That confrontation at the end of Rivers of London, just before Peter retreats to the Coach House.





	Evil Mastermind

'I have to get in,' he said. 'I need to use the library.'  
Frank Caffrey felt the chill travel down his spine, wondered how fast he could drop his mug to reach for his gun, slowly lowered the hand holding the newspaper closer to the pocket where he had his grenade.  
  
This was what an evil mastermind would say, very politely mind, before letting his powers loose and killing everyone. How fast was this new apprentice really, was this him showing his true colours?  
  
To this day Peter Grant still doesn't know how close he came to his own demise.


End file.
